Et si une soeur arrivais du futur?
by JuneEmma
Summary: C'est la suite de la fin de la saison 3, je suis fan de captain swan! Cette histoire parle de petite la sœur d'Emma elle a vécu des choses très dure mais quoi? Et pourquoi est-elle là? Et surtout quelle est son secret? Les barres qui sépare l'histoire signifie que le point de vu change de personnage. C'est ma première fan fiction n'hésitait pas a laissé des commentaires. Merci
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1_

« Sauve nous! »

Voilà les dernières paroles de Snow et Charmant à leur fille. Cette fille qui avait dû apprendre à grandir toute seule comme sa grande sœur qui était morte il y a maintenant 14 ans et 11mois. Une date à retenir, la mort de la sauveuse et la naissance d'une princesse héroïne.  
>Célena leur cria qu'elle ferait tout pour les sauver avant d'être aspirée par un tourbillon de magie provenant d'un portail.<br>Quand Célena ouvrit les yeux, la lumière était trop claire et elle avait un bourdon dans les oreilles...

_...va? Ça va? Redemanda Henry qui venait de trouver une jeune fille par terre dans la rue principale de StoryBrook.  
>Célena voyait flou mais elle reconnut la voix et se força à y voir et vit un démon, un petit démon. Elle paniqua et créa un bouclier pour se protéger, son sort de défense préféré.<p>

Ça lui avait souvent sauvé la vie et pas qu'à elle. Mais le voyage l'avait épuisée et elle tomba de fatigue quelques secondes seulement après avoir utilisé la magie. La magie a toujours un prix et c'était souvent son énergie.

Célena se réveilla dans un lit étranger et quand elle regarda à ses alentours, elle vit ses parents quelle avait quittés il y a seulement quelques heures, puis elle vit la jeune femme qu'elle devait sauver avant même d'être née, Emma. Elle était entourée de Rumpeltinskin, de Belle qui lui tenait le bras, de Scarlette et sa grand-mère, Regina était à côté d'Emma et c'est en regardant une deuxième fois Emma que Killian apparut. Son tuteur, son professeur et surtout son protecteur. Elle se releva d'un coup et sauta dans les bras de Hook tout en laissant un sillage à travers les différentes personnes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

_Killian! Heureusement tu es la!  
>_Quoi? Répondit Hook perdu par cette action.<br>_Qui es-tu?  
>C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rappela où elle était. "Tu ne me connais pas" pensa-t-elle, les larmes montèrent et elle courut aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, elle était sportive, elle courait vite et ses larme tombaient à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.<br>_Attends! Cria Emma.  
>Trop tard ! Elle était déjà loin et elle se laissa guider par son instinct, dix minutes plus tard elle se trouvait dans le port de StoryBrook. Il ne ressemblait à aucun des ports qu'elle avait vus dans sa vie. Il y avait des bateaux fabriqués avec des matériaux qu'elle ne connaissait pas puis elle vit le plus grand bateau, il était en bois, c'était celui de Hook, le Rolly Roger, elle le reconnut. Il n'avait quasiment pas changé. Elle monta dessus, la seul chose qui manquait c'était les traces de son passage, les gravures que Hook lui avait permis de faire, elle caressa le bois du rebord où elle avait gravé « Hook et Célena ».<p>

Elle s'assit les jambes ramenées sur son torse, sur le rebord juste devant l'endroit où devait se trouver son nom et elle ne put se retenir de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, elle cria, elle était désespéré, elle venait de perdre ses parents et pourtant elle venait de les voir et Hook qui ne savait pas qui elle était! "Je les déteste! Je les ai toujours détestés! Ils m'ont amenée sans que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit. "  
>Elle continuait de pleurer quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule, par reflexe elle attrapa la main et la tordit, elle leva son pied quand elle reconnut Emma, cette sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais connue et qu'elle devait sauver.<p>

_Oh ! Pardon, j'ai des réflexes plutôt brusques.

Elle sentit ses joues rougir, elle n'osait pas lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête :

_C'est toi ? C'est toi Emma ? Elle se voulait ferme mais elle ne put s'empêcher de mettre de l'espoir dans sa voix.

_Oui. Comment connais-tu mon prénom ?

Célena était perdue, elle ne savait pas si elle devait se jeter dans les bras de sa grande sœur ou se méfier et créer un bouclier de défense. Mais la magie l'épuiserait trop. Heureusement Hook arriva en courant quand il vit les deux jeunes filles. Célena le vit et se jeta dans ses bras. « Protège moi, souviens toi ! » son hurlement fit de l'effet sur le pirate mais pas celui qu'elle espérait. Elle se sentait en sécurité malgré tout, les bras musclés du pirate la tranquillisaient. Emma était perdue et Hook décontenancé, mais il répondit d'accord sans comprendre pourquoi c'est à lui qu'on demande cette tâche. Célena essaya de se calmer prise de quelques frissons et Hook d'émotion la sera plus fort dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux.

Une fois calmée, elle suivit Emma et Hook qui disaient vouloir l'emmener chez Granny mais sans jamais lâcher la main de Hook, cette main qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours. Il semblait différent de son époque.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Granny, elle reconnut Scarlette qui était habillée d'un mini short rouge, d'un débardeur blanc lui arrivant au nombril et d'un tablier.

Scarlette ! Tu as survé… tu es là. Célena se rappela où elle était, donc Scarlette ne la connaissait pas. D'ailleurs personne ne la connaissait, alors que elle, oui. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de cette situation.

_Tu me connais ? S'étonna Ruby avec beaucoup de tendresse comme elle savait le faire, ça au moins ça n'avait pas changé.

_Oui, elle te connaît comme elle connait Hook, moi et sûrement d'autres. Dit Emma en guise de réponse.

_Je vous connais tous ! Chuchota Célena assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. J'ai faim ! est-ce que je pourrais avoir à manger ?

Hook reconnut bien là, l'autorité d'une princesse. D'ailleurs il fit ensuite attention à ses manières, quand elle mangeait elle se tenait droite, même si elle galérait un peu pour manger ses lasagnes. Surement parce qu'elle lui tenait toujours la main, sa seule main valide.

Avant même que quelqu'un puisse avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit elle demanda à être couchée. Elle était encore épuisée par son voyage. « Oui, c'est une princesse » se dit-il un sourire en coin. Elle se mit debout avec beaucoup de grâce, c'est vrai qu'elle était une princesse mais pas comme Cendrillon ou même Snow mais comme Emma, une guerrière, pour ça elles étaient pareilles, malgré leurs physiques. Hook scruta Célena, elle avait de longs cheveux roux clair qui lui arrivaient en dessous de ses fesses, des yeux bleu clair et profonds comme le ciel, une peau pâle et surtout une robe de bal déchirée à qui il ne restait plus qu'un fourreau de velours bleu ciel et une dizaine de tulles de différents bleus, lui arrivant en haut des cuisses et heureusement un short en coton noir ne venant pas de la forêt enchantée. Elle était magnifique. Le pirate rougit en pensant que Emma aussi était magnifique.

_Très bien, je te prête mon lit. Dit Emma doucement, je préfère te voir près de moi. Emma ressentait le besoin de la protéger. Pourquoi, ça elle ne le savait pas.

_Merci, mais non, je veux dormir dans le Rolly Roger, c'est le seul endroit que je connais.

Hook fut interpellé par le nom de son bateau et il regarda Emma et cette dernière hocha la tête.

_Très bien je t'emmène à mon bateau.

_Merci. Célena le regarda avec un grand sourire et deux yeux brillants, il était mal à l'aise, surtout qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

_Hook ! retrouve nous ici, il faut faire une réunion de premier ordre. Emma donna cet ordre avec le plus grand sérieux mais elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec tendresse. Elle le regarda s'éloigner tenant la main de la jeune fille. Il ne lui avait jamais tenu la main, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être jalouse.

Pendant le trajet, Hook regardait cette jeune pensive, quelle âge pouvait-elle avoir 17 voire 18ans.

_Dis-moi, qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi es-tu là ? Comment ça se fait que tu nous connaisses tous ? Le pirate était vraiment curieux de savoir et d'avoir des réponses.

_Je te reconnais bien là. La jeune fille souriait, elle était heureuse de le retrouver dans ses manières. Mais laisse-moi la nuit pour me remettre et demain je promets de tout te dire, et puis un peu de mystère c'est toujours excitant. Elle le regardait avec un regard de malice comme il savait bien le faire.

_Dis-moi au moins ton prénom. S'enquit-il avec son sourire charmeur.

« Flash-back : Snow et Charmant sont dans leur lit à profiter des dernières minutes du matin pour flemmarder.

_Dis. Commença Charmant.

_Oui, David ?

_Si c'était une fille au lieu d'un garçon, comment tu l'aurais appelée ?

_Hmm, c'est… je ne sais pas, on a déjà eu du mal à trouver celui de Neal. Blanche était heureuse elle riait.

_Moi j'ai une idée, si c'était une fille.

_Ah oui et lequel ?

_J'aimerais bien quelque chose par rapport au soleil comme… Célena. »

_Je m'appelle Célena.

Hook sourit, content d'avoir eu une info sur l'étrangère. Une fois sur le bateau, Célena respira un bon coup l'air marin et suivi Hook jusque dans la cale. Elle toucha le boit sombre du bateau, elle aimait ce toucher.

_Je te passe ma cabine, le lit est plus grand. Il essayait d'être le plus sympa possible et ce n'était pas si dur, un peu comme avec Bae, Cette ami qu'il avait perdu. Célena souriait et avait envie de rire, ça se voyait.

_Quoi ? Pourquoi tu te marres comme ça ? Lui aussi, ça le faisait rire mais lui ne connaissait pas la cause.

_Il se trouve que plus d'une fois je t'ai demandé et même supplé de dormir avec toi dans ta cabine mais tu m'as très rarement dit oui, tu disais que je devais être forte, ne plus être une gamine, qu'il ne fallait pas que l'équipage pense que j'étais une enfant. Parfois tu ajoutais « et puis, il ne faudrait pas que je sois tenté de te faire quelque chose… » Elle imitait sa voix de pirate séducteur.

Hook était concentré, l'imitation de Célena le fit sourire, mais il restait sérieux, on pouvait le voir dans son regard.

_Tu as souvent dormis dans le Rolly Roger ?

Célena sourit avec des yeux tristes à fendre l'âme.

_Oui, tous les soirs aussi longtemps que je puisse m'en souvenir. Elle avait grandi sur ce bateau, elle n'avait peut-être pas fait ses premiers pas ou dit ses premiers mots ici mais par contre, c'est sur ces planches qu'elle apprit à se battre, à jouer, à danser et oui, le pirate lui avait appris la valse et surtout la magie, elle s'était exercée tous les jours sur ce bateau. C'est Killian qui l'a élevée, qui s'est occupé d'elle. Ses parents étaient toujours absents si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, même les nuits où ses parents rentraient, elle dormait quand même dans sa cabine. Elle ne savait jamais où partaient ses parents et elle s'en fichait pas mal. Elle leur en a toujours voulu qu'ils ne soient jamais là mais au moins elle n'avait pas eu le pire tuteur.

_C'est toi qui ma élevée Killian.

_Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible que je ne me souvienne pas ?

_Parce que ce n'est pas encore arrivé. Et ça n'arrivera peut-être jamais. Célena se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu Killian, son Killian et il ne reviendrait surement jamais. Et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit elle alla se coucher et lui demanda de la border. Il lui caressait les cheveux en attendant qu'elle s'endorme, comme si c'était sa petite sœur ou même plus. Célena ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour s'endormir.

_Bonne nuit. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et la laissa.

Il rejoignit Emma chez Granny pressé de la voir. Il n'aimait pas la laisser depuis leur aventure avec Zelena et surtout après leur voyage dans le passé. Quand il arriva au resto, il vit Emma qui l'attendait souriante, qu'il aimait ce sourire !

_On t'attendait, tout le monde est à l'intérieur. Comment va-t-elle ?  
>_Bien, mais avant tout je voudrais te poser une question. Le pirate semblait sérieux.<p>

Emma s'inquiéta, que se passait-t-il ? Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé le soir où ils sont revenus du passé. Elle hocha la tête, inquiète.

_Je peux t'embrasse ?. Hook souriait, à deux doigts de rire. La jeune femme fut surprise, elle s'attendait au pire.

_A une condition. Le pirate l'interrogea du regard. Si tu me permets de t'embrasser en retour.

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents et le pirate la prit dans ses bras, une main sur son cou et son crochet sur sa taille. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et il l'embrassa avec tendresse avent d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Emma était aux anges, elle n'avait attendu que ça depuis leur dernier baiser, quand elle avait appris qu'il avait échangé son bateau contre le retour d'Emma. Il fut interrompu par Ruby qui sortait du resto pour voir où ils en étaient, elle fut gênée d'assister à ce moment privé.

_Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas que vous…que vous étiez là.

Emma et Hook se regardèrent, gênés et rouges de honte.

_Ce n'est pas grave Ruby, si tu pouvais juste éviter d'en parler aux autres. Emma se doutait que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre, même si le plus tard aurait été le mieux. Ruby hocha la tête et repartit dans le restaurant.

_Tu viens ? lui demanda Hook, en lui prenant la main. Emma sourit et le suivit, à l'intérieur se trouvait tout le monde, même Regina qui fulminait encore de colère, Robin lui avait promis de ne pas l'abandonner mais c'était dur pour lui, il devait s'occuper de sa femme qui était revenue du passé. Ses parents se trouvaient assis à une table Mary-Marga… enfin Blanche-Neige se trouvait là, son petit frère dans les bras et Charmant en train de jouer avec son fils. Henry était là regardant son oncle et sirotant son chocolat chaud. Elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui avait trouvé l'étrangère et ensuite il était parti à l'école puis au parc pour laisser les grands tranquilles.

_Henry. Emma s'assit à côté de lui le serrant dans ses bras, elle allait appeler Killian pour qu'il les rejoigne, il avait encore du mal à s'habituer à faire partie du groupe mais c'est Henry qui l'appela. Hook tout sourire, les rejoignit.

Emma repris son sérieux et commença :

_Bon, il faut découvrir qui elle est.

_Et comment elle nous connait, ajouta Granny qui s'approchait.

_Et pourquoi est elle aussi proche de moi sans que je m'en souvienne ? Dit Hook tout aussi sérieux qu'Emma.

Regina s'approcha et ajouta qu'il fallait la questionner et la faire répondre d'une façon ou d'une autre…

_NON ! Tout le monde était d'accord là-dessus, même Robin.

_Regina, tu ne peux pas faire ça, ne redevient pas celle que tu étais pour si peu. Répliqua Robin.

_Si peu ? Je crois qu'une discussion s'impose.

_Oui, mais en privé.

Et Regina n'en dit pas plus.

_Bon. Si nous pouvons ramener l'attention sur cette jeune fille, merci. S'énerva Hook.

_Oui, ce serait mieux. Dit Henry gêné de voir sa mère se disputer avec son petit ami.

_Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait tout me dire demain, je n'aurai qu'à vous ramener les infos.

Il parlait à Emma et il voulait une réponse de sa part, fièr d'avoir un rôle important même si il ne sait pas pourquoi. Emma hocha la tête en lui souriant avec un regard tendre.

Snow conclut qu'on verrait le lendemain « ce qu'on fait ». Tout le monde ce dispersât, il ne restait que les charming et Hook.

_Papa, maman allez vous coucher avec … Neal.

Le fait de prononcer ce prénom lui faisait une étrange sensation ? Ses parents sourient à ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre et s'en vont, Emma savait qu'ils seraient contents qu'elle les appelle comme ça et accepteraient.

_Henry, accompagne-les, s'il te plait, je te rejoins plus tard.

Henry sourit à sa mère puis regarda Hook et s'en alla.

Emma le regardait comme une mère regarde son enfant. Killian ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux que son regard ne se porte pas sur lui mais il en souriait, il avait l'impression d'être un gamin.

Il mit sa main et son crochet sur les hanches d'Emma, l'attirant vers lui. Il chuchota :

_Emma. Elle adorait entendre son prénom dans la voix chaude du pirate. J'aimerais qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble, seul.

La peur la prit, elle sentait son mur se fragiliser.

_On pourrait mais pas tout de suite.

_Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il la serra dans ses bras, elle crut sentir son cœur se briser ou plutôt sa carapace. Elle l'aimait et le fait qu'il la respecte sans une once de regret lui donnait envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Il lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue, enfonça sa tête dans la masse d'or qu'étaient ses cheveux, respira son odeur un grand coup et parti las. Elle le regardait, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire de bonheur et de chagrin jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champs de vision.

_Ruby. Est-ce que je fais une erreur, en le laissant s'introduire dans mon cœur ? Elle avait senti la présence de la jeune louve. Ruby sortit de sa cachette et se montra.

_Si tu veux mon avis et intuition de louve, je vais te le donner. Il est clair qu'il est fou amoureux de toi et qu'il pourrait te briser le cœur si il le voulait. Mais franchement Emma, on sait très bien toutes les deux qu'il ne le fera pas. Alors vas-y, n'attends pas. Fonce.

_Merci, Ruby.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la blonde, mais une larme de joie.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut voici le chapitre 2 j'espère qu'il vous plaira, désoler de ma lenteur à écrire et à mes fautes d'orthographes. J'ai mis des traits qui signifient que le point de vue a légèrement changé de personnages. Meri de votre lecture, bonne lecture.

_Chapitre 2 _

Emma rentra chez elle où l'attendait Henry, pas sans passer devant le Jolly Roger bien sûr .Elle embrassa son fils et se coucha dans son lit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que les choses allait changer et pourtant elle s'endormie sans peine, la sensation des lèvres de Killian sur les siennes.

Le lendemain Célena se réveilla dans la cabine de Hook. « Tient sa fesait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas appelé comme ça ! » Elle aurait voulu s'habiller mais elle n'avait que sa robe de bal déchirée. Elle descendit en corset et en short en coton noir.

Hook était dans la cuisine en train de faire à manger. Il crut s'étouffer quand il la vit, « elle était à moitié à poil ! » Célena voulut voler à son secours avant de comprendre pourquoi il s'était étouffé.

_Quoi ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois en… (Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal pendant un moment). Tu n'aurais pas quelle que chose à me passer ?

_Vient il me reste un tee-shirt à Emma dans sa cabine.

Hook l'emmena où dormait Emma pendant leurs voyage au Pays imaginaire Célena se demanda pourquoi il avait des affaires à Emma mais bon sa l'arranger. Comme il ne resté qu'un tee-shirt, Hook lui passa un de ses «éternel pantalon en cuir. Elle se retrouva avec un débardeur gris long, assez serré sur elle et le plus petit pantalon de Killian, dont elle avait fait un ourlet pour ne pas marcher dessus. Il était trop large aux jambes et trop serré aux hanches. Elle ne ressemble pas à grand-chose mais bon au moins elle était habillée. Pourtant sa tenue de pirate lui manquait, elle était si bien dedans. Une chemise bouffante tombant sur les épaules, un corset bleu en cuir et un short noir en cuir et sa paires de bottes préféré qui lui remontait jusqu'aux cuisses.

Elle sentit son ventre son ventre grogner et alla chercher un café et des tartines qu'elle recouvrit de marmelade.

Hook la regarda se servir, elle avait vraiment vécu sur son bateau elle savait toujours où chercher, elle était comme chez elle. L'odeur de café le poussa à revenir à la réalité.

_Du café ? Je croyais que tu n'avais que 15ans ?

_Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y remettre ! Déjà que j'ai dû batailler pour pouvoir en boire dans le pass… dans le fut… enfin dans mon monde. Alors il n'est pas question qu'on remette ça. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, il était vraiment là il avait beau ne pas la connaitre, il rester le même.

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini elle alla chercher une veste à Hook qui bien évidemment pesa une tonne malgré le fait que ce ne soit qu'une veste. Elle lui demanda :

_Tu peux m'amener à Emma, je dois lui parler.

_Je croyais que tu devais me dire qui tu étais ?

_Oui mais il faut que je le dise à Emma aussi.

Killian savait qu'Emma ne dormirais pas même si il n'était que 6 heure de mat'. Mais Célena allait-elle vraiment tenir sa promesse ?

_Très bien je t'emmène au bureau du shérif, elle doit être en train de bosser sur ton affaire. Et ils partirent dans le froid de StoryBrook.

Le froid la mordu dès qu'elle sortit dehors. Il faisait chaud dans le bateau, alors que là elle devenait déjà violette, les mains glacées. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer ce souvenir qui la hanté depuis sa naissance. « Une vibration puissante de magie froide, glacé. Qui la toucha en plein cœur mais le pire c'est qu'elle sentie deux fois cette douleur. La deuxième venait de sa grande sœur qui avait été touchée elle aussi. Sauf qu'ensuite elle ressue un baiser de ses parents et de Hook, alors que Emma elle était enfermée dans une prison de glace et ressue aucun baiser… »

_...Célena ! Célena !Hook criai dans l'oreille de la rousse. Quand elle l'entendit elle sursauta en arrière, perdu.

_Désolé, je pensais à quelle que chose. Tu disais ?

_Je disais que tu pouvais rester sur le Rolly Roger le temps que tu veux. J'ai plein de place vu que je n'ai plus d'équipage.

Célena ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire, en le regardant tendrement. Hook fut décontenancé, pourquoi elle le regardait toujours comme ça ? On dirait qu'elle est amoureuse, c'est étrange ! Hook ne voulait pas devoir avoir à faire une discussion avec elle de ce genre.

_Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

Célena ne changea pas son regard, elle n'avait pas compris la raison de cette question.

Il se trouve que tu avais toujours un équipage avant. Et ça t'arrivais une ou deux fois par ans de viré l'équipage du bateau et de nous emmener en voyage, que tous les deux. C'était drôle on s'ammuser à chaque fois, mes meilleurs voyages !

Elle parlait les yeux perdus dans ses souvenirs. Hook se posait de plus en plus de questions, mais qui était-elle à la fin ?!

Célena hésita avant de poser une vieille question à Killian :

_Dis-moi. Qui est Emma, pour toi ?

_on y est, le bureau du shérif, Emma travail là.

Killian avait un air bizarre en regardant l'immeuble, comme si le faite de voir cette endroit l'apaiser. « A moins que ce soit le faite qu'il échappe à ma question. » Il eut un sourire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Hook reprit ses esprits et entra dans le bureau. Il faisait chaud, le chauffage avait était mis en route, il y a maintenant, bien longtemps.

Emma fut surprise par le bruit et alla à la rencontre des visiteurs. Hook se trouvé là accompagné de Célena, la jeune inconnus.

_Que fait-tu là ?

Célena allé répondre avant de comprendre qu'elle parlait à Hook.

_Je suis venu car elle m'a demandé de l'amené à toi. Sinon je t'aurais laissé bosser. Sache-le.

Hook était un peu vexé par le ton d'Emma.

_Désolé, je ne voulais pas être brutal, je suis crevée. (elle soupira) Mes parents (Emma monta les yeux en l'air) ne m'ont pas lâché quand je suis rentrée. Heureusement Neal a demandé de l'intention au bout d'un moment.

_Neal… L'inconnue murmura ce prénom, la voix remplit de tristesse.

Tu le connais lui aussi ? demanda Emma méfiante. Mais qui était-elle à la fin ?

_Oui. Ce fut son seule mot à ce propos.

Les deux adultes comprit qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus, par un regard complice. Emma se reconcentra sur l'inconnue.

_Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Pourquoi voulais-tu-me voire ?

_Je vais tout te dire. Commença-t-elle.

_Tu vas me dire qui tu es ?

Un moment de silence passa, Célena réfléchit, hésita et puis dit :

_Oui.

Célena se trouvait debout en face d'Emma, Hook un peu à l'écart entre les deux, attendait, patient les réponses. « Vas-tu me croire ? » pensa Célena :

_Je suis ta sœur. La phrase résonna dans la pièce.

Emma par surprise resta bouche bée, elle ne bougeait plus. La colère l a prit, ce n'était pas possible !

_Quoi ? C'est impossible !

_Laisse-moi t'expliquer ? Emma l'écouta avec intention. Mes… enfin nos parents mon envoyé ici pour que je puisse te sauver et sauver tout le monde dans cette ville La prochaine phrase ne voulait pas sortir, c'était trop dure a avalé même pour Célena… Je viens du futur.

Emma se calma direct, sans rien dire, une deuxième info dure à avaler, Hook essaya de se concentrait qu'était-il arrivait à Emma ?

_Dans mon époque, tu es… enfin tu es…morte, Elsa ta lacé un sort que tu n'as pas réussi à lever, Snow et David sont partis trouver un remède, une solution. J'ai vécu avec Killian, sur le Jolly Roger, il m'a…il m'a élevé, j'au du sans les parents. Je n'ai jamais passé plus de quelque heure avec eux, pendant des bals. Henry est devenu méprisable après ça et puis m échant avant de devenir un monstre, c'est à cause de lui que je suis ici, on avait prévu d'aller dans le passé pour changer ce qui t'es arrivé mais pendant le bal. Pour l'anniversaire de Neal, Henry a attaqué et tué tout le monde, ce que j'aimais, il a exilé Killian dans un autre monde et juste avant que je m'échape avec nos parents, ils nous a trouvé et…snif (les larmes commençaient à l'étouffer) il les a tué, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les protéger et… je l'ai repoussé avec un sort et maman m'a criée de les sauvés, avant de fermé les yeux et j'ai… sautée dans le portail temporel.

Une fois son aventure racontée, elle était à deux doigts de s'effondrer, elle voulait un câlin de Killian mais ce dernier était bien trop énervé depuis qu'il avait appris qu'Emma mourait dans pas longtemps. Emma était choquée, de ce qu'elle avait appris. La vie de…sa petite sœur…avait l'air horrible, elle la regarda qui regardait Hook, quelque larmes arrivaient à s'échappe de ses magnifique yeux bleu et elle prit sa…sœur dans ses bras.

Célena fut choqué de l'approche d'Emma elle n'osait bouger ses bras, qui était le long de son corp mais les larmes fut trop forte et elle rendit l'étreinte d'Emma et se laissa aller. Un cris roque s'échappa de sa gorge, et les larmes coula sans s'arrêter. Les cris résonnait et Emma ne put s'empêcher de verser quelque larmes, qu'arrivait-il à Henry ?

Au bout de dix minutes Hook se calma et regarda, les deux sœurs, étreintes, serrées l'une contre l'autre. En fin de compte elle se ressemblait, le même nez fin, les pommettes hautes, les mêmes lèvres fines quoi que celle de Célena était plus pulpeuse. Les yeux pareilles, la seule chose qui était différente c'était leurs cheveux et la petite sœur avait 5cm en moins comparait à Emma mais le corps plus élancé. Hook ne put s'empêcher de se prendre d'affection pour elle, comme dans le futur et se promit de la protéger, de nouveau.

Célena s'arrêta de pleurer et ajouta que c'était dans un moins qu'Elsa allait lui jetée un sort et quelle… disparais serait neuf mois plus tard ? « Quand moi je naitrai » avoua Célena gênée. Emma fut surprise et elle comprit pourquoi Célena fessait cette tête, Emma devait mourir quand sa sœur naitre. « Sa va aller » elle rassura sa petite sœur.

_Il faut qu'on aille voir les autres, leur dire. Disait Hook enfin concentrait.

_On y va. Lui répondu Emma.

Sur le chemin Célena prit la main de Killian, « Plus je me rapproche de mes parents, plus le stress monte en moi ». Emma discutait avec l'homme de l'affaire, Célena n'arrivait meme pas à ce concentrait sur ce qu'elle fesait seul la main de ce dernier l'empêcher de foncer dans un mur. Elle entendait des brides de conversations « …je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire pour ça… » ou « …et si on attendait avant de leurs en parler, nous-même on ne sait ce qu'on va faire. » Elle pensait qu'ils parlaient d'elle mais était-ce vraiment le cas ?

Une fois arrivé devant l'appartement de ses parents, elle prit une grande respiration et suivit Emma, Killian derrière Célena. Il comprit que Célena ne se sentait pas bien, elle tremblait comme une feuille. Il lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule :

_Ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas, ils étaient peut être dure à ton époque, mais ici ils sont les personnes les plus douces et gentilles dans ce monde et les autres.

Célena ne put croire ce que disait Hook, elle avait beau avoir entièrement confiance en lui elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Parlait-on bien des mêmes personnes ? Ses parents à elle, étaient dure, sans pitié pour la moindre fautes, les seules fois où ils avaient de l'intention pour elle c'était quand elle parlait de Neal ou de exercices de magies et où elle en était. Ses parents c'étaient toujours très intéressé sur l'évolution de sa magie. Il faut avouer que personne n'avait vue ça ! Elle travaillait avec Rumpelstiltskin et la fée bleue, une semaine sur deux. Elle apprenait la magie noir tout comme la magie blanche, ses pouvoirs était sans faille. Alors forcément si elle avait assez de pouvoirs pour créer un portail temporel ça les intéressaient bien plus, que de savoir que Hook lui avait appris à tenir la barre toute seul ou qu'elle s'était trouver une passion…

Quand ils furent devant la porte de l'appartement avant même qu'Emma ait eu le temps de frappait, la porte s'ouvrit d'un grand cou. C'est charmant qui ouvrait.

_Il a… enfin…je crois… il a dit..!

_Quoi qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Emma essaya de calmer son père mais sans résultat.

Blanche arrivât en courant.

_Il a dit son premier mot ! Il a dit Célena ! Sa signifie Soleil.

Un grand silence pesât pour différente raison et Célena brisa le silence sans s'en rendre compte :

_En réalité sa signifie le choc entre le Soleil et la Lune ou le rassemblement des deux astres…

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Une larme réussit à s'échapper des yeux de Célena, Hook et Emma fut pris d'émotion ils savent ce que sa signifié pour elle. Alors que Snow et Charmant restaient muet, un malaise se créa.

_Enfin bref, il la dit quand ce fameux mot ? Hook brisa pour la grande joie de Célena qui put s'éloigner dans le couloir.

_Il y a, à peine cinq minutes, on courait vous informer justement. Mais entraient ne rester pas de marbre, sur le palier.

Tout le monde suivit Charmant qui venait de les inviter. Célena, elle, était pensive. Elle était en train de se demander si elle contrôlait vraiment ces pouvoirs, dans ce monde car elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle sentait comme un tourbillon dans son ventre, quelque chose de puissant. Emma l'appela et elle la suivit.

On pouvait voire, si on y fessait attention, un morceau de marbre blanc, cacher en dessous du tapis qu'il y avait sur le palier.

Une fois dans l'appartement, Célena était mal à l'aise et Emma voulut commençait à parler mais Mary-Margaret la coupa :

_Viens voire ton petit frère Emma, tu ne le vois pas assez souvent je trouve.

_Je le vois tous les jours, dans tes bras !

Emma voulait passer à autre chose comme par exemple « sa petite sœur », qui d'ailleurs se trouvait devant la porte, à attendre le moindre signal de danger pour déguerpir loin de cette endroit « pour vu qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas ».

_Je t'en prie écoute moi. Blanche vit qu'elle était sérieuse et l'écouta. Tu sais Célen… enfin, cette inconnues.

Elle désignât sa sœur ne sachant comment l'appeler.

_Oui et bien, a-t-elle dit qui elle était ?

Blanche était vraiment une personne innocente sens réalité des problèmes, elle ne se doutait de ce qui allait arriver.

_Oui, je sais qui elle est. Approche Célena, je t'en prie.

_Célena ? Quel beau prénom. David réagi à ce prénom. Il adorait ce prénom, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui avait compris que « Célena » était un mot. (C'est aussi ce prénom qu'il avait avoué, vouloir donner s'ils avaient une deuxième fille)

Célena s'approcha de sa sœur, autant l'appeler comme ça des maintenant, elle ce plaça entre cette dernière et Killian. A qui elle prit la main, en la serrant jusqu'à blanchir ses jointures. Hook la regarda, il était inquiets pour elle, elle ne semblait pas bien. Ainsi que sa seule main valide.

_Je vais tous vous dire. Commença Emma.


End file.
